


Шевели мозгами

by WTF_MOSK



Series: Человек и его два мозга [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое расследование Шерлока как мозга в банке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шевели мозгами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Use your brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567151) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel). 



Джон шикнул на Шерлока, пока он вылезал из кэба. Шерлок крутился и вертелся, стараясь вырваться из хватки Джона. Ноги робота были далеко не мягкими, и Джон уже чувствовал, где у него будут синяки.   
\- Шерлок, я сказал, прекрати или я тебя не отпущу и ты так, и останешься в этом чёртовом слинге!  
\- У меня есть ноги, Джон, и я могу ходить сам, - Шерлок снова дёрнулся, в этот раз сильнее.  
\- Я тебя поставлю на землю, когда мы доберёмся до места преступления, и мне нужно сначала предупредить остальных.  
Джон усилил хватку, пока ноги не прекратили дёргаться.   
\- Это не то, что можно вот так запросто рассказать. Они будут…  
\- Поражены?  
\- Я больше склоняюсь к «шокированы», - Джон свернул за угол и теперь ему был виден Лестрейд, стоящий над непонятной бесформенной грудой. Андерсон и Донован были немного дальше, рассматривали что-то возле кучи мусорных баков.  
\- Джон!   
Лестрейд развернулся в его сторону. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда он никого больше не увидел.   
\- Где Шерлок?  
Инспектор нахмурился.   
\- И почему на тебе детский слинг в мелких черепах?  
Джон облизнул пересохшие губы. Он старался придумать нормальное объяснение нынешнему состоянию Шерлока, но, не смотря на все попытки, всё скатывалось в область научной фантастики.  
\- Шерлок здесь.  
Лестрейд странно посмотрел на Джона.   
\- Нет, его здесь нет. Шерлока довольно трудно не заметить, Джон.   
\- Я здесь, Лестрейд.  
Шерлок воспользовался замешательством Ватсона и вывернулся так, что верхняя часть банки выглянула из слинга.  
\- Джон, поставь меня. У меня есть дело, которое нужно расследовать.   
Лестрейд сначала уставился на светящуюся банку, а потом рассмеялся.   
\- Это какая-то шутка, да? Вы двое прикалываетесь? Как он это делает? Оно на радио управлении, или марионетка на ниточках, или ещё что?   
Джон осторожно опустил Шерлока на землю. Шерлок бросился по направлению к телу, проворно переставляя свои механические ножки.  
\- Это не марионетка и не шутка.  
Они оба наблюдали, как мозг расхаживает вокруг трупа. Джон слышал, как Шерлок высказывает наблюдения, а иногда робот в такой знакомой манере крутился от ликования. Донован и Андерсон оба развернулись к ним и теперь таращились на светящуюся банку. Они выглядели сбитыми с толку. Лестрейд придвинулся к Джону.   
\- Это ведь на самом деле он, правда? Мне вообще стоит спрашивать, как он сотворил с собой подобное?  
Джон поделился с ним той информацией, которую, по мнению Шерлока, стоило упомянуть. Судя по выражению лица инспектора, он понятия не имел о ранении Шерлока. Джону пришлось прерваться, поскольку Донован и Андерсон переругивались с Шерлоком, и это грозило очень быстро перерасти в скандал. Донован, похоже, сказала что-то действительно гадкое, потому что Шерлок показал ей несколько неприличных жестов (Джон даже не догадывался, что Шерлок на такое способен в его нынешнем состоянии), а та теперь пыталась пнуть его ногой. Джон и сам не заметил, как кинулся к ним, и умудрился вклиниться между ними до того, как кто-то пострадал.  
\- Хватит, - Лестрейд обвёл всех собравшихся взглядом, а потом полностью сосредоточился на Шерлоке. - Что я тебе говорил по поводу драк на месте моего преступления, Шерлок?  
\- Не я это начал, Лестрейд.  
Джон кожей чувствовал злость, исходящую от светящейся синим банки.  
\- Мне повторить твои слова, Донован?  
Лестрейд провёл рукой по волосам.   
\- Можем мы просто раскрыть это убийство? Пожалуйста.   
\- Ладно, - Шерлок выпрямился. - Его убил тот, с кем он работал. Это можно понять по глубоким порезам здесь, здесь и вот здесь. Все раны были нанесены ножом с необычным лезвием. Такие ножи часто используют в мясной лавке, именно там работал этот мужчина. Как я узнал, где она работал? У него до сих пор кровь под ногтями, и она не человеческая, кроме того у него пропуск в магазин в кармане. Он спал с женой своего коллеги. Предельно просто и очевидно. Даже Андерсон смог бы распутать это дело. Пошли, Джон.  
Шерлок отдалялся от них быстрым шагом. У Джона не ушло много времени, чтобы его нагнать.  
\- Шерлок.  
Шерлок не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Хочешь поделиться тем, что она тебе сказала?  
Когда Холмс продолжил молчать, Джон обогнал его и присел перед ним.  
\- Чтобы она не сказала, это не имеет значения. Ты, может, стал пониже и светишься как медуза, но ты по-прежнему остаёшься собой.   
Джон скучал по лицу Шерлока, ведь он уже стал иногда замечать небольшие признаки эмоций. Они исчезали так же быстро, как и появлялись, но Джон видел их. Шерлок замолчал ненадолго.   
\- Я скучаю по своей скрипке.  
Шерлок сказал это так тихо, что Джону пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать его слова.  
\- Может, люди Майкрофта смогут что-то придумать и сделать тебе пару рук.  
Джон улыбнулся ему.  
\- Только подумай, сколько всего ты сможешь ими сделать.  
\- Я снова смогу работать над своими экспериментами.  
Холмс подпрыгнул.  
\- Ты, правда, считаешь, что они смогут это сделать?  
\- Шерлок, они смогли не только сохранить твой мозг живым, но и дать ему робота в качестве тела. Если кто-то и может улучшить то, что у тебя есть сейчас, так это люди Майкрофта.   
Джон готов был спорить, что некоторые из них из кожи будут вон лезть за возможность прокачать технологию Шерлока.  
\- Чего же мы ждём? - младший Холмс вприпрыжку двинулся дальше. - Позвони ему и попроси кого-нибудь нас забрать.  
Всё ещё улыбаясь, Джон достал из кармана мобильный и начал набирать номер.


End file.
